


Burbujas de la felicidad

by OM_Kirian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM_Kirian/pseuds/OM_Kirian
Summary: Hay veces que mis emociones se desbordan un poquito y, por suerte o por desgracia para vosotres, esta es una de ellas. Espero que os guste 😔✨ Esto va para el server, gracias por todo hasta ahora
Kudos: 4





	Burbujas de la felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hay veces que mis emociones se desbordan un poquito y, por suerte o por desgracia para vosotres, esta es una de ellas. Espero que os guste 😔✨ Esto va para el server, gracias por todo hasta ahora

― ¿Por qué me das esto, Luke? ―preguntó la muchacha de cabello azul, intrigada.

― Bueno, este pompero no es uno cualquiera. Viene del Celestial Realm, y ayuda en los momentos en los que quieres demostrar emociones desbordantes y positivas, pero no sabes cómo. Allí lo llamamos las burbujas de la felicidad. Pensé que quizás te haría falta ―contestó, con una enternecedora e infantil sonrisa.

― Muchísimas gracias, Luke. ―agradeció, conmovida, ella, mientras le acariciaba amistosamente la cabeza―. Me aseguraré de usarlo cada vez que lo necesite.

Quería mucho al pequeño ángel, le recordaba tanto a sus hermanos pequeños en el pasado…con la diferencia de que el rubio sí estaba orgulloso de ella.

[…]

Iris necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero tampoco mucho. El día en el que abandonaría el Devildom se acercaba peligrosamente.

Se encontraba en el planetario, donde, sorpresivamente, Belphie no estaba. Ni tampoco los demás humanos de intercambio. Pero definitivamente tenía que sacar todo a su exterior.

Desenroscó el tapón del pompero que le regaló hace unos meses. Y empezó a rememorar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado allí.

La dicha que tenía en su corazón era muy grande y, antes de agradecérselo personalmente a aquellas valiosas personas, quería mentalizarse.

Iris empezó a danzar, al principio torpemente, pero lentamente y verificando que la entrada estaba bien cerrada para no ser descubierta. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose plenamente en sus emociones más puras, mientras sentía la energía de las estrellas de aquel extraño cielo colarse en su corazón a través de la bonita vidriera del lugar.

Sopló, y nació la primera burbuja. En ella, se reflejaban imágenes de ella y Hikari, aquella pequeña chica con el corazón de oro más enorme que había conocido. Le había enseñado a perdonarse a sí misma y a ser buena, con aquellos que lo merecían, sin reserva alguna. 

La segunda burbuja no tardó en aparecer. Esta vez, Ian era el protagonista. Desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ella hubiera llegado a olvidarlo, se habrían cubierto las espaldas, a pesar de las adversidades, y le había enseñado a ser fuerte.

En la siguiente, Gian estaba presente. La admiración que tenía por él era increíble, como había llegado a superar su pasado por sus propios medios y sin huir, como hizo ella. Él renació, cual fénix, de sus cenizas. 

Después, fue el turno de Selena en aparecer. Le enseñó a no rendirse y, también, a hacer locuras, algo que nunca se había permitido hacer. Nunca olvidaría las risas que había compartido con ella al molestar a Lucifer.

La posterior y quinta fue dedicada a Alexis. Elle le había enseñado de una forma única a Iris que debía amarse a ella misma por encima de todo, para avanzar. Que no todo está perdido, y que debes demostrar todo el amor que quieras cuando sea necesario.

La burbuja de Luna no tardó en crearse. La paz interior que aquella chica que compartía su cariño por los gatos le provocaba era insuperable. Podían estar horas hablando de libros, y no se cansarían. 

Ahora era la de Anya la que había nacido del pompero. Su carácter fuerte y su ambición la habían hecho simpatizar al instante con ella, al querer ambas convertirse en grandes hechiceras. Discutían amistosamente, e Iris le tenía un aprecio grande. 

En la última de todas aquellas armoniosas burbujas, estaba Ruuko. Aquella extrovertida chica que le había hecho posible confiar en las personas de su alrededor, y quien escuchaba siempre sus quejas, otorgándole consejos sin parar. Compartían inseguridades parecidas sobre sus habilidades, pero conseguían apoyarse la una a la otra.

Para su sorpresa, las lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas no habían nublado su vista.

Abrió los ojos, para ver el espectáculo de colores que dominaba ahora el ambiente. Cada una de las burbujas tenía una luz y color diferentes, similares a como Iris veía sus almas. Estas personas, cada quien, a su manera, le habían cambiado su ritmo diario, su forma de ver el mundo, pero, sobre todo, le habían hecho conocer la verdadera felicidad, la habían despertado de su mundo apagado como lo era en la Tierra. Quería abrazarles, quería pasar más tiempo con elles, un año era absolutamente insuficiente.

Gracias a estas personas, había renacido el instinto de proteger a una familia que creía haber perdido. Una familia que, esta vez, sí atesoraría como era debido.


End file.
